9 meses
by WoahOfficial
Summary: Estan decididos. Quieren aumentar la familia, tener un hijo, pero no logran ponerse de acuerdo. Blaine desea los ojos de Kurt en los que se puede perder por horas, como si se trataran de un océano eterno. Kurt por su parte ansía esos graciosos rulos que ha terminado amando sin remedio. Asi que al final, en lugar de uno, habra dos bebés Hummel-Anderson en camino. Future. DaddyKlaine
1. Primer mes

_¡Inicio con este capítulo un nuevo fanfic! Será cortito, 9 capítulos (Uno por mes) + posible epílogo. Que publique esto no significa que haya abandonado ninguno de mis otros fics, aunque The power of love esta ya llegando a sus últimos capítulos. ¡Espero que os guste!_

* * *

-**¡Blaine!** - En cuanto oigo la puerta me abalanzo sobre él, haciendo que su bolsa caiga al suelo al tener que usar sus manos para sujetarme, pues directamente me he colgado de él, rodeando su cintura con mis piernas y su cuello con mis brazos. - **Lo hemos logrado cariño.** - Le doy un beso tan intenso que aun sujetandome él siento como me tiemblan las piernas al tiempo que la sonrisa esta a punto de salirseme de la cara.

.  
**FLASHBACK**

.  
**-Kurt cariño, entiendelo... eres el mayor, te toca a ti.** - Río con ganas, negando con la cabeza. - **¿En serio? Blaine, es la excusa mas pobre que he oido nunca.**

Estan decididos. Quieren aumentar la familia, tener un hijo. Bueno, de hecho mas de uno. Pero no logran ponerse de acuerdo. Blaine desea los ojos de Kurt, con ese color tan alucinante y en los que se puede perder por horas, como si se trataran de un océano eterno. Kurt por su parte ansía esos graciosos rulos que ha terminado amando y esos ojitos de cachorrito mojado abandonado bajo la lluvia que lo hacen ceder cientos de veces, por mucho que sabe que un niño pequeño con esa mirada podría traerle mil quebraderos de cabeza. No sabría nunca como decirle que no.

Asi que al final, en lugar de uno, habría dos bebés Hummel-Anderson en camino.

.  
**FIN FLASHBACK**

.  
Noto los besos de Blaine en mis labios uno tras otro, cortos y cargados de felicidad. Río sobre sus labios y simplemente me abrazo mas a él, suspirando en su cuello - **vamos a ser papás.**

.  
**FLASHBACK**

.

- **Mira esta, tiene unas facciones estupendas** - me pasa una de las hojas, que pronto va a unirse a otras tantas que hay esparcidas por la mesa. -**¿¡Pero no ves la de berrugas que tiene!?¿Y si es genético?** - Lo oigo reir y suspiro, echando la hoja junto a las otras y recuesto mi cabeza en su hombro. - **Nunca encontraremos a la mujer perfecta. **

Vuelvo a oirlo reir y noto sus dedos en mi barbilla, haciendome girar la cara hacia arriba, dandome un suave beso en los labios. - **La mujer perfecta no existe. Pero encontraremos una genial para ser la madre de nuestros hijos.** - Sonrío y me incorporo un poco, viendo como sigue buscando entre las hojas que nos entregaron los de la clínica de reproducción asistida. ¿De verdad hay tantas mujeres disponibles para ser madres de alquiler? Resulta alucinante.

-**¿Y qué te parece esta?** - Agarro la hoja que me tiende esta vez, repasando primero los datos de la chica, revisando que no tenga enfermedades raras o antecedentes familiares... no me gustaría tener que tratar con un niño enfermo de algo raro que solo nos haga sufrir a todos si podemos evitarnoslo. Pero esta perfectamente limpio, sin enfermedades conocidas ni tampoco antecedentes familiares. Abro la pequeña carpeta, observando las fotos. Tiene unos bonitos ojos color caramelo y el pelo castaño con reflejos dorados. Su piel es mas bien dorada y realmente es una chica hermosa. -** Me gusta.** - Y noto a Blaine tensarse a mi lado y mirarme con las cejas alzadas. - **Es la primera de sesenta y cuatro que te gusta, y eso para mi la hace la definitiva.- **Sonrío observando sus labios y él, leyendo mis intenciones, se inclina y me besa con suavidad. - **Tenemos mamá. - **Sonrío mas ante su afirmación, separandome un poco para mirarle antes de asentir.** - Tenemos mamá.**

**.**

**FIN FLASHBACK**

.

Ha sido un completo lio, semana tras semana a la clínica. Conocer a Margaret que es una chica maravillosa, ponernos de acuerdo en las clausulas del contrato, pues al querer un embarazo doble ella también debía estar de acuerdo o tendríamos que buscar otra madre. Por suerte para nosotros no puso ninguna pega y la cosa ha seguido adelante. Un par de donaciones por nuestra parte y esta tarde he recibido la llamada de la clínica informandonos de que la inseminación de hace dos semanas había surgido efecto. Margaret está embarazada. Dentro de 36 semanas tendremos dos bebés. No puedo esperar a que llegue Blaine para contarselo. No quiero hacerlo por teléfono.

Preparo una cena especial. Ya sabíamos que pasaría, claro que si, pero sigue haciendo ilusión el saber que ahora es real. Que ya están en camino. Y en cuanto Blaine abre la puerta de casa me abalanzo sobre él, comiendomelo a besos, dandole la buena noticia... y esa noche nos amamos como si fuera la primera vez, solo que una primera vez mucho mas experimentada. Besamos cada centímetro de piel contraria, piel que hemos memorizado con anterioridad estos últimos ocho años que han pasado desde que lo hicimos por primera vez. Hemos pasado por tanto... y por increíble que parezca seguimos juntos y pronto seremos parte de una familia.

Vemos a Margaret la semana siguiente, en una cafetería. En el mismo momento en que aparece por la puerta tanto Blaine como yo la abrazamos con fuerza. Me aguanto la tentación de tocar su estómago, aunque se de buena mano que cuando se le empiece a notar no voy a ser capaz de hacerlo. Empiezo a hacerle preguntas sin control sobre su estado, nauseas o cualquier malestar que tenga, preocupadisimo por la vida de mis bebés, y también por ella, claro. Pese a conocerla poco siento cierto cariño por esta chica, y no creo que sea solamente porque lleve a mis hijos dentro. Por supuesto que nosotros corremos con todos los gastos que pueda tener, pero aun asi no vamos a conformarnos con darle dinero y que se apañe. Quiero estar presente en el embarazo también, hablarles a mis hijos desde antes de que nazcan. se que es bueno que oigan a sus padres aún en el útero. Blaine bromea, asegurando que me he leido mas libros de maternidad que la mayoría de las mujeres de Nueva York juntas. Pero luego él también disfruta cuando le cuento lo que va a pasando con nuestros bebés semana a semana. Y se por su sonrisa que tiene tantas ganas de disfrutar de esto como yo.

* * *

_Vale, se que para empezar no es un gran inicio, pero prometo que será una historia tierna a la vez que divertida y romántica. Espero vuestros reviews, incluso si son para criticarme o lanzarme tomates maduros._

_Los personajes son propiedad de Ryan Murphy, asi que esta claro que no me pertenecen porque no soy él. De todas formas me tomo las libertades para usarlos y hacer lo que me venga en gana con ellos._

_Por una vez he decidido no hacer un Universo Alterno y espero que salga bien, asi que tecnicamente este fic esta situado en el futuro de la serie, Kurt tiene 25 y Blaine 24._

_Nunca me ha gustado el Mpreg, osea lo leo y algunas historias estan genial, pero quería hacer de esto algo mas realista, algo que de verdad pudiese ocurrir en la serie... porque seguro que Ryan Murphy no va a inventar un genoma evolutivo que haga quedar embarazados a los hombres, de eso estoy segura. _

_¿Os parece bien una encuesta?__**¿Qué quereis que sean los bebés?¿Dos chicos?¿Dos chicas?¿La parejita?**_

_¡Hasta el próximo capítulo!_


	2. Segundo mes

_Siento muchísimo la tardanza, y mas siendo un fanfic recién empezado, pero estoy teniendo una quincena complicada en casa y apenas tengo tiempo para escribir... de hecho un par de horas libres que he conseguido me he dicho 'tengo que escribir y publicar si o si' pues se me viene otra semana difícil y no se si podré publicar una sola palabra. Mi madre esta de vacaciones y es horrible tenerla 24/7 en casa... es una mujer que no deja respirar un minuto, aunque se la quiere igual. También operan a mi abuelo materno esta semana y pese a que no es una operación complicada siempre tienes ese miedo a que algo salga mal. Si saco un rato intentaré publicar, aunque ahora mismo le doy preferencia a otro capítulo de 'The power of love' antes que a ningun otro fanfic... pero dado que este estaba recién recién recién empezado pues necesitaba daros un poco mas para que podaís opinar sobre él y haceros una idea de si os gusta, pues yo misma dije que el primer capítulo me pareció algo pobre. Este es mas completo, explica algunas cosas y es muuucho mas tierno. Espero que os guste. _

* * *

Sonrío al tiempo que me acerco a la cama, apoyando primero mi rodilla para caer con mas suavidad, acostandome cerca de mi marido, dejando reposar mi cabeza en el estómago de él. Casi al instante siento su mano acariciando mi pelo, lo que me hace cerrar los ojos y sonreir todavía mas. Probablemente no haya otra persona en el mundo a la que le permita tocarme el pelo... pero Blaine resulta siempre tan tremendamente agradable que no puedo hacer mas que relajarme ante su toque. - **¿Sabes que? Nuestros bebés miden alrededor de un centímetro ahora mismo. He estado informandome.** - Noto su sonrisa sin necesidad de verla e instintivamente llevo mi mano izquierda a acariciar la zona superior de mi dedo anular de la mano derecha. Al tacto es como si no hubiese nada, pero yo tengo bien presente el tatuaje que me identifica como marido de este magnífico hombre.

Siempre lo supimos, desde el momento en que nos conocimos. O al menos yo siempre lo supe, pensé que él lo descubrió mas tarde, pero habiendolo hablado después se que no, que él también lo supo desde el principio. Estabamos destinados a estar juntos por siempre. Pese a las veces que nos hemos enfadado y separado, el destino se ha encargado de volver a juntarnos, de hacernos ver que necesitamos al otro, porque nos ayuda a estar completos, nos ayuda a encontrar aquello que necesitamos para ser felices... nos ayuda a ser la versión mas auténtica de nosotros mismos, lo cual es imposible si no tenemos al otro a nuestro lado. Por eso en lugar de anillos de cualquier material que se nos ocurriera, habíamos decidido tatuarnos las alianzas. Una simple línea negra rodea mi dedo, enredandose en cierto punto para formar el nombre de Blaine y volviendo a transformarse en línea al terminar. El mismo tatuaje adorna el anular de Blaine, solo que la línea forma mi nombre. Sonrío recordando lo asustado que estaba en el momento de hacermelo. Nunca jamás había pensado en tatuar mi cuerpo, ni perforarlo ni absolutamente nada que no fuera natural en él... y sin embargo la idea de tatuarnos las alianzas salió de mi, asi como de la nada. Pero como he dicho, sabíamos que estabamos hechos el uno para el otro. Que la vida no es vida si no estamos juntos. Y que lo estaremos para siempre. No somos uno de esos matrimonios que derivan de un noviazgo largo y bonito y '_bueno, pues vamos a casarnos_'. y yo nos casamos muy jovenes, algunos dirán que demasiado. Yo se que fue lo correcto. Ni siquiera salíamos juntos en el momento en que me pidió matrimonio...¿pero cómo iba a decirle que no si mi corazón lo anhelaba como el sediento anhela agua en el desierto?

Sus caricias por mi rostro me devuelven a la realidad, haciendo que gire la cabeza hacia él y le sonría. -**Cuéntame mas.** - Sonrío intensamente, atrapando su mano libre entre las mias, propinandole caricias, entrelazando mis dedos con los suyos y sujetandole fuerte antes de soltarlo y seguir con las caricias, recolocandome y subiendo mis caricias por su pecho, llegando a su rostro. -** Pues... ya tienen parpados** - Le beso los ojos con suavidad, acariciando sus orejas con mis pulgares - **y orejas...y empieza a formarseles la nariz...** - Le doy un beso en la punta de esta, bajando a besar sus labios -** y los labios... Oh, espero que tu retoño herede estos magníficos labios...**- Lo beso de nuevo, sonriendo sobre sus labios, acariciando su mejilla con cariño.

Observo esos ojos miel con detenimiento, sabiendo que pese a estar haciendo nada él esta tan tranquilo como yo simplemente observandonos mutuamente. - **Yo solo pido tus ojos.** - Sonrío, recordando la admiración que siempre ha demostrado por ellos. Creo que no hay día que no me diga lo mucho que le gustan mis ojos. A mi siempre me habían parecido mas bien algo fríos, tan azules... me transmitían una sensación un tanto gélida desde el otro lado del espejo. Pero Blaine me ayudó a ver la calidez que transmitían cuando, ambos postrados frente al espejo, me abrazaba desde la espalda y me hacía verme cuando lo miraba a él. Y resultaban unos ojos tan diferentes que se me hacían extraños... hasta que descubrí que eran gélidos porque no tenían quien los derritiera. Y Blaine logra eso y mucho mas. - **Yo no quiero pedir, porque pediría un pequeño clon tuyo, cariño.** - Sonrío acariciando sus pómulos, acercandome para darle un beso suave y tierno. Durante estoy años he soñado tantas veces sobre como sería tener un hijo de Blaine... con esos rizos traviesos, esa mirada tierna de cachorro y esos mofletes achuchables que he visto en sus fotos de niño.

Suspiro y me muevo hasta acostarme a su lado, quedandome de costado con una brazo sobre su abdomen. - **Tengo tantas ganas de tenerlos con nosotros...de ver sus rostros y pasarme horas buscando parecidos con nosotros.** - Siento sus labios en mi frente y cierro los ojos, suspirando. - **Me alegro de tenerte aqui conmigo... no me atrevería a emprender esta aventura sin tí.**

* * *

_¿Mejora un poco la cosa? Intentaré hacer todo el fic desde el POV de Kurt, aunque me es algo difícil pues siento mas afinidad hacia Blaine y muchas veces los pensamientos me vienen a la mente como si fueran del morocho._

_La encuesta sigue en pie, __**¿qué creeis que deberían ser los mellizos?¿Chico y chica?¿dos chicos?¿dos chicas? **__probablemente sepamos el resultado en el capítulo cuatro, asi que dejad vuestra opinión si teneis alguna preferencia._

_Respondiendo al comentario de Cimari, decir que a mi tampoco me llama en especial el Mpreg, mucho menos el Pussy!Kurt. Siento como si fuera una forma de intentar 'heterosexualizarlos' haciendo que puedan tener una relación normal como sería cualquier historia con una pareja hetero. Embarazos no deseados, accidentes... adaptaciones de otros fandoms para no tener que reescribir una historia... Me gusta que Klaine puedan ser ellos mismos, sin tener que 'adecuarse' a la normalidad heterosexual. Si ellos necesitan métodos clínicos para poder ser padres prefiero escribirlo asi, o trabajar con las adopciones como ya hice en 'My trick to win' antes que transformar a uno de ellos en un ser naturalmente extraño. Me gusta la esencia de Kurt y Blaine tal y como es en Glee, como dos homosexuales normales que se quieren y dejan que sus vidas se guíen por ese amor. Aun con todo esto no desapruebo los fics Mpreg o pussy, pero no seré yo la que los escriba._

_Dicho esto, recuerdo que ni Glee ni sus personajes me pertenecen, sino la serie sería 100% Klaine._

_¡Hasta el próximo capítulo!_


End file.
